Hawkstar's Tragic Past
by VenomstormOfVineClan
Summary: A story written by me! I just had a feeling to write about one of my characters, Hawktalon/star! The clan is SwiftClan (one of my clans) I hope you like it! (p.s. Eaglehaze, I was never coping you, so no worries! I've had this character for a while, and I just added this for no confusion to her.) Venomstorm
1. A Tragic Past

**A Tragic Past**

Allegiances:

Leader: Duskstar: Has two of his lifes left. Tall, swift, and sneaky tom. He has the darkest shade of black for fur color and a dark blue-gray chest, underbelly, paws, back stripes, and tail tip. He has a dark blue eye color. Last two lifes are destroyed by a death blow from Flashspirit.

Deputy: Hawktalon: Medium brown pelted tom. He has a white chest, paws, underbelly, and tail tip. He is tall and swift. His claws are sharp and long enough to do a death blow in one hit. He is a little bigger than the other toms in SwiftClan. He has Dark green eyes. Mate to Snowtail.

Warriors: Snowtail: Pure white, fluffy, and beautiful she-cat. She has 2 kits; Brokenkit(claw), and Tearkit(drop). She has light blue eyes. Her only kin is her brother, Frostpelt. Mate to Hawktalon.

Snowtail plunges into the freezing ice water. "Snowtail!" Hawktalon tries to help her, but it is no use. She drifts farther down into the water.

He dives in after her, the current pulling him farther into the water. Reaching his paw out to Snowtail, he forced himself down. Snowtail tried to reach out to him, but she became uncontious. Pushing himself forwards, he was able to get a hold of her scruff. The two warriors reached the bottom of the water.

Pushing against the bottom of the water with his hind legs, he got the momentum to get to the surface. He held his head up so his love could get air. He swam to land, setting Snowtail down carefully. "Snowtail? Snowtail!" Hawktalon tried his best to get her to wake up. Coughing severely, Snowtail choked out her last words, "Goodbye, my love. You will be great to this clan..." Her head dropped to the ground.

"Snowtail! Why, StarClan? Why!?" He greived. His life felt over, but he just accepted the fact that she was gone. He picked her up gently, and carried her to camp.

**At Camp**

Hawktalon, Brokenkit, and Tearkit stayed silently around the she-cat. She loved and cared for each cat in the clan. Alot of the cats were too depressed to stay around her. The night seemed like it was a moon long. Then, a deafening yowl sounded from the enterance. "Duskstar is dead!" Frostpelt exclaimed as he put the fallen leader onto the cold ground. Frostpelt gasped as he saw his sisters body. "Snowtail!" He ran to his sisters side.

Frostpelt grieved over his sister, his only kin. Hawktalon leapt onto the fallen tree and called a meeting, "As all of you know, our leader has fallen and so has Snowtail. I honor them both. They hunt with StarClan now. Since I am deputy, I will make sure this clan will be strong. I will travel to the Moonstone on quarter of this moon. I will take the name Hawkstar. I will decide who comes with me the day before I travel." He jumped down and padded into the leaders den.

Hawktalon/star was never the same since that tragic day. But nothing can crush a crush.

**Author's Notez I guess o3o**

Thanks for reading! SwiftClan is just one of the clans I made. I have FrostClan, VineClan, SwiftClan, and StormClan. You may write about one of my clans if you ask for permission. SwiftClan is the clan I wrote in. If you have suggestions for me to write, post a review/comment thing. But, if you don't want anyone to see, P.M. me!

~_Venomstorm_


	2. Allegiances

**A Tragic Past**

Allegiances:

Leader: Hawkstar: Medium brown pelted tom. He has a white chest, paws, underbelly, and tail tip. He is tall and swift. His claws are sharp and long enough to do a death blow in one hit. He is a little bigger than the other toms in SwiftClan. He has dark green eyes. Has all nine lives.

Deputy: Nightflame: Black tom with red-orange paws, chest, underbelly, and tail tip, His eyes are a dark amber and his claws are sharp. Mate to Icewing and mentor to Forestpaw.

Medicine cat: Dragonspire: Dark grey she-cat with sleek fur. Bright, yellow-green eyes. She has a white paw and the rest are light grey. Her tail is striped with white and light grey.

Medicine cat app: Dreampaw: Fluffy, light grey she-cat with bright blue-green eyes. Half-way done with training and has a crush on Jaypaw. (Even though she can NEVER have a mate :P)

**Warriors**

Markspirit: Bright yellow, tabby tom with light and dark grey streaks around his body. Has bright, amber eyes with flecks of yellow. Mate to Ferntail, father to Lionpaw, and mentor to Whitepaw.

Ferntail: Fluffy, light grey she-cat with light green eyes. Her paws, chest, tail tip, and ears are white. Sister to Mistwing, mother to Lionpaw, and mate to Markspirit.

Flarestorm: Bright red-orange she-cat with white, light orange, and honey splotches all over her body. She has dark, amber eyes that burn like fire. No mate.

Mythwing: Sleek, dark brown tom with black streaks all around his body. His tail tip, paws, muzzle, and chest are white. Brother to Hawkstar and has no mate. Mentor to Lionpaw.

Adderstripe: Bright yellow tabby tom with black stripes on his tail and back. His eyes are a dark, emerald green with dark yellow flecks. His paws are black and so is his muzzle. Mate to Ravensky, and mentor to Winterpaw.

Stonefang: Grey tom with light grey spots on his fur. Some of his fangs are broken and are sharper than normal. Mate to Fairywing.

Lilypad: Medium cream colored she-cat with lighter cream paws, chest, underbelly, tail tip, and muzzle. She has bright, light green eyes. Mate to Ashstorm.

Ashstorm: Light grey tom with dark grey flecks around his body. He has dark blue eyes and a very long tail. Has no kin and is mate to Lilypad.

Feartail: Dark grey tom with a short tail that was bitten off by a badger. His tail, paws, muzzle, and chest are light grey. Mate to Toxicflare.

Ivystripe: Light cream colored tabby she-cat with white paws. Her eyes are a dark, emerald green. She has a dark cream stripe down her back and her tail is striped with the same color. She has no mate.

Icewing: White she-cat with light grey streaks around her body. She has sharp claws and icy blue eyes. Mate to Nightflame and mentor to Foxpaw.

Frostpelt: Light grey tom with white spots covering his body. He has no mate and is uncle to Tearkit and Brokenkit. He has dark blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Foxpaw: Bright, red-orange she-cat with black paws, ears, and chest. Her tail tip is white and black. Likes Lionpaw and is very playful. Sister to Forestpaw.

Whitepaw: Pure white tom with grey streaks around his body. He has emerald green eyes and sharp fangs. Brother to Winterpaw.

Lionpaw: Bright yellow orange tom with a fur mane around his neck. The tip of his tail has a tuft of fur and he has amber eyes. He is a little shy and doesn't know how to tell Foxpaw he likes her.

Forestpaw: Dark, red-orange tom with light orange paws, tail tip, chest, ears, and under belly. His eyes are a dark, forest green. Brother to Foxpaw.

Jaypaw: Light, blue-grey tom with a white stripe down his back. Black lines the white stripe and the tip of his tail is black. His paws, underbelly, and muzzle are white. His chest is black. Likes Winterpaw.

Winterpaw: Cute, pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes. She has fluffy fur and she is very shy. Has no friends and she likes Jaypaw. Sister to Whitepaw.

**Queens**

Toxicflare: Dark grey she-cat with medium grey stripes around her body. Her eyes are a very dark green with light green flecks in them. Expecting Feartail's kits.

Fairywing: Pure light grey she-cat with burning, rosy pink-red eyes. Is very protective and fluffy. Nursing Stonefang's kits.

Ravensky: Black she-cat with white paws, chest, and underbelly. She has light blue eyes and is very sleek. Nursing Adderstripe's kits.

**Kits**

Rosekit: Pure light grey she-kit with rosy pink-red eyes. Likes to play in fallen leaves for an odd reason. Fairywing's kit.

Skykit: Fluffy, pure grey she-kit with sky-blue eyes. She is mute, but that doesn't stop her from being a warrior. Very cute and brave. Fairywing's kit.

Crashkit: Sleek, dark grey tom with light grey streaks around his body. Very silly, noisy, and fast. Makes commotion everywhere. Fairywing's kit.

Briarkit: Light brown tabby tom with black stripes around his body. Has dark green eyes with light yellow flecks. He is very brave and is the only one who can communicate with Skykit. Ravensky's kit.

Swampkit: Sleek, dark yellow tabby tom with black stripes around his body. Has dark blue eyes and sneaks out of camp at night through a tiny hole in the back of the nursery. His top fangs are long and stick out of his mouth a little. Ravensky's kit.

Brokenkit: Dark brown tabby tom with dark, forest green eyes. His paws, tail tip, chest, underbelly, and muzzle are white. His claws are sharp as thorns. Very depressed because his mother died. Being taken care of by Ravensky.

Tearkit: Pure white she-kit with icy blue eyes. Her eyes are always a little wet, so it seems like she will cry. Cute and very lonely. Shy and very quiet. Being taken care of by Ravensky.

**Elders**

Firefly: Bright orange tom with blind, clouded, amber eyes. His tail tip, paws, chest, underbelly, and muzzle are a light yellow. Navigates himself by dragging his tail along the ground to know his surroundings.

Dawnflower: Light cream colored she-cat with darker cream stripes. Oldest cat in SwiftClan and mother to Adderstripe. Tells the most extreme stories to the kits who love her stories.

Cloudsight: Light grey, blind she-cat with clouded, icy blue eyes. She is very fluffy and helps queens with calming the kits down to sleep. Used to be in FrostClan, but when a fire happened at FrostClans camp, she sheltered at SwiftClan then stayed.

Quicksilver: Medium grey tom that used to be the medicine cat. He has dark grey streaks and flecks around his body. Occasionally helps Dragonspire and Dreampaw with organizing herbs. Oldest tom in SwiftClan.


End file.
